


You make me (a Mess)

by heecheondo (bERUkUN)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 12 Princes February Fest, 12 Princes Fest, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, POV Third Person, Sunwoo-centric, but just because it's for a fest tbh.., yes I used jOOn and not jUn for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: Sunwoo was cool, unless when it came to Choi Chanhee, of course.In which Sunwoo has his favourite senior as his lockscreen because, hey, because he can, okay? But now Chanhee knew it and he might have lied about the reason why? Which included Kevin? Basically: a mess.





	You make me (a Mess)

**Author's Note:**

> fic number one fooooooor fic fest! betaed by [kay](https://twitter.com/moncheric) <3  
>  fic for the fest number two can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13813212)! it's in the same universe and it happens after this one but focusing on juhwall, so you can count them as independent fics! no need to read both (altho I'd love if you did)  
>  enjoy!  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> _prompt #20:_
> 
>   * _by: taSUNmi (anon)_
>   * _"i'm your lock screen???"..." -chanhee says shocked and looks at him in the eyes. "You weren't supposed to see that." -sunwoo says panicking and taking his phone from chanhee "it was a bet, i lost to kevin.... not that important. now what tf do you want?" "Ofc you lost lol, kevin is smart he doesn't make bets he will lose~" "whatever. Always siding with his kevin." he whispered the last time to himself. it was shocking to see because the two of them always fighint and start bickering together , does sunwoo have a crush on his friend or is it really a dare from chanhee best friend? lol_
>   * _sunwoo x chanhee_
>   * _#happyending I wrote a lot but it's just to get the idea. no need for it to be the same talk lol_
> 


“Is that me on your lock screen?”

Sunwoo jumped in surprise, not expecting the sudden voice by his ear. He could feel his cheeks quickly go red, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't. And, well, in a way, he had.

The entire school thought that Choi Chanhee and Kim Sunwoo did _not_ click well. Sure, they were friendly towards one another, but at the same time, they were often seen bickering by the halls. Ever since The Coffee Incident, where the freshman accidentally ruined the student council vice president’s shirt on their first school day (“what seventeen year old kid drinks coffee during high school anyway?”, the senior had retorted, which his friend Changmin replied with “Sunwoo does, apparently”), the two of them teased each other over _anything_ , no matter how small it was. People not as close to them would probably see the duo as enemies, but really, it was just that their personalities often conflicted, since they were both quite strong: Chanhee, a born leader, who was really good with words and Sunwoo, a young teen who would rather do things on his way than being bossed around. Everyone who looked at the two interact thought they were enemies but, in fact, they were good friends.

Which would bring Sunwoo to this embarrassing moment: Chanhee seeing his lock screen. Which was a picture of _himself_. Him, who was just a friend that he often bickered with, so there was no reason for the older not question it (and then never let Sunwoo live past _this_ ).

The younger cleared his throat, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he did. “You shouldn't snoop on someone else's phones, hyung. That's rude _and_ intrusive.”

Chanhee made a face at that. “I didn't mean to, but then I recognized _my_ face on _your_ phone. It _is_ me, isn't it? Lemme see it!”

“Wha-- it obviously isn't you-- hey, hyung, give my phone back!”

It was too late now: Sunwoo would have to move to Europe and start being called Stefan, he'd have to learn English and French and German and maybe Spanish too, then he'd make a new life somewhere, with a wife or a husband plus two puppies and hopefully a quiet child. He'd never come back to Korea, it would be too embarrassing to deal with _this_ scenario happening right in front of his eyes: Chanhee had already turned on the screen once more and by the look on his face he was amused but also confused, and he was _so_ gonna question the younger boy and then never let him live.

As tempting as it was to run away from Korea, Sunwoo didn't think he could actually do that. And because of that, he panicked, not knowing what to do. So he did the stupidest thing.

He just blurted out whatever crossed his mind right now.

“I lost a bet to Kevin-hyung”, was what he ended up saying and he could already _tell_ that would return to bite him in the butt later. His senior’s face lost its amusement and the boy was just plain confused, not really knowing where that confession came from. And, honestly, not even Sunwoo did. But he had said it, and he had now to live with the consequences.

The older stayed quiet for a few seconds but soon enough, he scoffed. “Of course you lost a bet to _Kevin_. You do know he only makes bets that he certainly will win, right? Kevin's smart”, the vice president smirked, handing the younger his phone back. “You got a good picture, by the way. It's one of my favourite selfies. Kevin must have known that, was he the one who picked it?”

 _No, it was all me, it's my favourite selfie of yours too_ , Sunwoo thought, but he was soon nodding. “Whatever, it'll end in a week or two so I can put my old lock screen back.”

Chanhee rolled his eyes. “What was the bet even about?”

Sunwoo frowned. “Why does it matter?”

“Why, was it something embarrassing? Is that why you're avoiding the question?”, the older was smirking now. “I just wanted to know what you got yourself into to have to use my best selfie as a lock screen for two weeks. But it's okay, no need to tell me. Kevin must be glad he won.”

The freshman rolled eyes. “You always side with him anyway”, he whispered, which gladly wasn't caught by the older.

He felt like sighing, but really, he was used to that. Used to his hyung favouring the Canadian at any scenario.

* * *

It was lunch and his table was loud. Haknyeon was currently telling his hoobae trio a story from the cheerleading squad, about how a freshman girl had messed up the routine and ended up recovering so fast she actually got complimented by the coach, thinking it was intentional, and then requested her to try her best to insert it into their performance. Hyunjoon would pause his hyung to add a detail or two, as he was there too, his expression pretty vivid as the older spoke. Youngjae was loudly laughing at the faces the birthday twins did while explaining, entirely amused by the story.

But Sunwoo… Sunwoo was _sulking_. The whole thing with Chanhee had bothered the younger boy more than it should.

Thing is, Kevin _never_ made a bet with him. Sunwoo wasn't the type to make bets unless they were funny yet dumb, innocent dares, and it was mostly a thing he did with Changmin (and Jaehyun, before the older boy graduated). The lock screen was purely Sunwoo’s idea because... he could. That's _literally_ it, he could put whatever picture he desired as his lock screen and it just happened to be his senior friend this one time--

 _Gosh_ , who's he lying to? He _knows_ he's been crushing on his senior for a long time now, probably not as soon as he'd seen him (and destroyed his shirt with coffee in the meantime) but it was somewhere between their bickering over their first meeting and the awkward moments after said meeting that they actually had normal conversations and ended up knowing each other a little more, that the junior realized he had this massive crush on Choi Chanhee. He couldn't really avoid it, the senior was super charming and, to make it worst, was the closest person he knew to Sunwoo’s ideal type. Falling for him was inevitable.

But they were just good _friends_. That was the line, one that the younger one feared to cross and the older probably didn't even consider crossing.

He sighed, and that got his friends’ attention. “You okay there, pal?”, the youngest asked, concern in his voice, yet his face looked like it wanted to burst laughing at any moment.

“When am I even okay”, the sunshine boy answered monotonously.

Haknyeon looked at his dongsaeng, visibly worried. “There is something bothering you, isn't there? You don't act like that otherwise.”

The boy didn't want to reply so he took a sip of his watermelon juice.

Hyunjoon got closer to the slightly younger one, speaking in a whisper. “Is this about Chanhee-hyung?”

Sunwoo tried to not show any reaction to that. “Why’d you ask?”

The boy smirked. “You evaded the question, that means I'm right.”

“And how can you be so sure of that, Mister Heo I know it all Hyunjoon?”

“We're best friends, I know you the best.”

Haknyeon looked offended at that. “ _I_ am his best friend.”

Sunwoo rolled his eyes. “Actually my best friend is Eric, I thought that was obvious by now.”

Said boy smiled at his same age friend - but without opening his mouth, he was still eating his burger and _no_ one else needed to see what was happening with it.

Hyunjoon ignored the younger. “So, are you going to tell us or not?”

“It's dumb, really. I lied to hyung about a bet and now he knows I have him on my lock screen.”

“Wait, slow down”, the oldest of the four of them spoke again. “That doesn't seem to have any correlation.”

He sighed. “It's _really_ dumb, but since you want to hear it”, and with that Sunwoo told the three of them told how earlier that day Chanhee spotted his mobile and now knows a selfie of himself was his lock screen, and how he ended up saying that it was because of a bet that doesn't even exist.

“And he believed in that poorly made excuse?”, Hyunjoon said as soon as the younger ended his monologue. “Chanhee-hyung is smarter than that.”

Sunwoo silently shrugged.

“I still don't understand why it's an issue”, the L.A. kid innocently admitted. “So what, he knows he's in your lock screen? It's not like you have confessed your undying feelings or that you're secretly an FBI agent spying on him or something like that. He'll just let it be and forgot later.”

Hyunjoon frowned. “FBI agent…?”

Sunwoo ignored that. “But that also means I'll have to at some point change it into something else, he'll probably be curious about it and never let me live through it.”

“And? Just change it.”

“I don't want to? I like it. I've had it for months now and I grew used to it. It's actually endearing.”

Haknyeon made the longest _aww_ sound he could. “Our Sunwoo has a crush, that's so cute.”

The sunshine freshman rolled his eyes as much as he could, returning his attention to his juice.

“Hyung, let him live”, Youngjae said. “But I do admit it's adorable.”

Hyunjoon looked at the boy with a blank face. “Maybe you should tell him the real reason.”

“Hell no, that's embarrassing and creepy.”

The older but still freshman boy made a face at that.“No, it's not. Just tell him you're crushing on him and you love looking at his face and he'll understand, probably. It'll actually be better, you will stop pinning and maybe even get yourself a boyfriend.”

He frowned. “Even if I tell him and things don't get awkward, he for sure only sees me as a younger brother.”

He made a face at that. “Have you heard it from hyung himself?”

“Well, no--”

“So you can't know for sure”, he smirked. “Go get him, tiger.”

Haknyeon made a funny face at his birthday twin. “You sounded like an old uncle right now.”

Sunwoo rolled his eyes as Hyunjoon replied to their hyung something the younger didn't hear. It was hard to do, well, what his fellow freshman told him to do, so he decided he wouldn't.

* * *

“I talked to Kevin yesterday”, Chanhee suddenly said, appearing by Sunwoo’s side by the library, and Sunwoo felt like escaping to Europe again, but it wasn't like he could. So he simply looked up.

“Ye _ah_?”, he said, hoping his voice didn't crack. It _did_ , and his senior noted, his smirk quickly appearing on the corner of his ( _kissable_ , Sunwoo noted) lips, but didn't point it out - at least, not out loud.

“We just talked about student council stuff, since we're both part of it. There was a meeting about our prom and we started considering doing something different this year.”

The younger nodded a bit too much, glad it had nothing to do with the lock screen issue. “I see,” he said in an uninterested tone, staring back at his books.

“ _I see?’_ Not curious about what we are planning?”

Sunwoo cleared his throat. “ _Woah_ , that's so cool Chanhee-hyung. What are you planning to do this year?”, he said in the most monotonous and uninterested voice he could.

“The hell, that was so insincere”, the older said with a pout and _wow_ that was cute. Also not good to his heart though. “Anyway, you know I'm telling you anyway, I always tell you everything.”

“You tell _everyone_ everything.”

“Not student council stuff, that's just for you”, he pointed it out and yeah, that was true. He shouldn't even be talking about that stuff with people outside the council, but for some reason, he was always willing to tell Sunwoo months before it happened, sometimes even before the entire planning have been finished. The freshman thought it was because he was really creative and could help the older with an idea or two. It obviously could not be because he was much of a special friend for the older. That was Changmin’s role, sometimes Kevin's. Best friend perks.

“Okay, tell me then.”

Chanhee breathed in slowly. “We were thinking of maybe doing a different concept, like a dress code depending on your class? We didn't think it through yet but we liked the idea. For example, the main concept could be 20th century fashion, then the freshmen would come dressing up like the 90s, the sophomore like the 60s and us seniors would dress up like the 30s. It's just an example but it'd be something like that.”

“That's actually very cool”, Sunwoo added. “Was it Kevin-hyung’s idea?”

“Nah, the main idea was made by me”, the older smiled proudly. “But everyone refined my idea firing the meeting. We still don't have a fixed concept though.”

“It could be sorted randomly”, the young boy blurted out. His hyung turned to him, eyes full of curiosity as he elaborated the idea. “Instead of setting it ahead we could make some kind of random sorter, maybe with class representatives? It could be one month before the prom. Then within this month each year would create their own concept and we'd only reveal it on the prom day.”

Chanhee’s expressions took a while to change, from blank to thoughtful then to a positive grin. “This is not a bad idea, I liked it. I'll tell the others about it”, he assured. “You know, you should enter the council next year.”

Sunwoo snorted. “No, thanks. I'm not good with that kind of stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Dealing with people and having responsibilities.”

Chanhee laughed loudly at that, but he remembered where they were and put a hand over his lips. He then breathed once again to calm himself down. “But why not? I assure you that you'd be of help. And most of us are seniors so we'll leave many slots open next year. You should replace me!”

He frowned at the idea of taking the older’s spot. “I'm not good at putting things in order like you do.”

Chanhee nodded at that. “Yeah, that's right, you're quite the chaotic type.”

“Excuse me?”

“But that's not a bad thing, I mean, _Juyeon_ is the council president while I'm his vice. Have you seen the guy? He's great and all but most of the time I have to cover for him because he's innocent and doesn't know how to express himself or sound convincing. You don't need to apply as the president either, you'd be of help regardless of your role, you're very reliable.”

The freshman felt his cheek burn but decided to let it be. It was just a friendly compliment after all. “I can think about it but I doubt I'll change my mind.”

The senior shrugged. “It's okay, it was just a thought”, and then he smiled.

Sunwoo stayed a while studying silently while Chanhee kept texting someone - was he skipping something? he should study too, as smart as he was - when he turned to the freshman again with a sly smile on. “How's the bet thing going, by the way? Am I still smiling at you every time you turn on your phone?”

He took so long to mention it, Sunwoo had thought he'd not mention it at all. But it was too good to be true.

“Uh, yeah, I still have a week or so? Until I can take it off. I'm tired of staring at you”, he ended up saying without thinking and then proceeded to beat himself up mentally. What do you mean, you're tired of his face? You're _never_ tired of his face!

Chanhee nodded with a face he couldn't read, it looked like a nod but he was also pouting. It almost looked like he was judging the younger, or something like that. Hopefully he understood it as one of their usual bickerings and didn't take it personally.

“If you plan on doing this thing again let me know so I can pick a good selfie for you.”

He turned to his hyung, hoping his cheeks weren't red. “ _What?!_ ”

“What what? What if next time you or the person you bet with pick the ugliest selfie you encounter? I can't accept you using my face inadequately.”

“Inad-- Using-- Are you even listening to yourself right now, hyung?”

Chanhee smirked slyly at his junior. “‘Course I am. It's my face in there, it should be high quality. You know what, next time you do a bet I'll especially take a new selfie and send it to you.”

Sunwoo frowned. “No, thank you? I'm never betting again anyway.”

The older pouted. “Fine by me, just letting you know as the good hyung I am”, he said with a flirty wink, smile back to his face, and returned his attention to his phone.

That didn't really make sense but it still made the young boy's heart flutter. One of these days Sunwoo would explode because of either Chanhee’s flirtiness, cuteness or handsomeness.

* * *

The next time the freshman boy saw Chanhee, it wasn't really intended. Since the older was busy with council meetings and university entrance exams, he didn't really find it odd that he hadn't seen him for almost two entire weeks. And it wasn't that seeing the older what something bad -instead, he was actually glad of seeing him again once he did -, it was just that Sunwoo he wasn't expecting to see _him_ , but…

“Where is Kevin-hyung?”, the freshman asked as soon as he entered the student council room. The Canadian had called him over but was nowhere visible. The only one there was his senior and Juyeon, the student council president, inside the room but he seemed focused so much on his own business that he didn't even turn towards the door.

Chanhee stared at him without any expression for a while, which felt a bit endless to the freshman, embarrassed by being caught off guard thus blushing a bit, but then he just shrugged. “He's not around, he's going to be busy for the few weeks. Why?”

“He, uh, told me to step by because he needed some help and an extra pair of hands could be, well, handy?”

At that, the older tried to not laugh. “He haven't been around the council since this week, because of personal issues. Why would he call you--”, his face then shifted into realization, slowly nodding at himself. “ _Damn_ you Moon Hyungseo, you sly asshole.”

Sunwoo blinked. “Excuse me?”

The boy moved his hands in front of the younger’s face. “Nothing, I just joked the other day that without him I'd probably die with all the accumulated work, so I guess he sent you because it could be, as you said, _handy_ ”, he smiled at the younger, although it kind of felt sarcastic.

“I could leave you with your pile of work, hyung, if you're not actually going to die then”, he said, but instead, moved towards his senior. “But you do look like you need help.”

Chanhee kept smiling at his junior. For a moment he thought he'd turn his help down, because the older liked to help others but rarely asked for help himself. But, in the end, he nodded and then pointed at a chair he could use. “Thanks, Sunwoo-yah. I would appreciate the help.”

The younger sat down besides the older, quietly listening to his instructions - that maybe he had to repeat once because Sunwoo got distracted the first time? - then silently did as told. Time flew so fast that the freshman would have guessed he had stayed only for an hour when, in fact, he stayed all his self-study session. Juyeon had gotten up, ready to leave, when he poked them to move as it was nearly ten.

“I still have some stuff to finish, Juyeon-ah. I can't leave and let this behind, it isn't much.”

“Chanhee, it's late and you're visibly tired. You said it yourself, it isn't much. You can finish it tomorrow.”

“But really, it'll be very fast. I will lock everything before leaving, I promise! Just let me finish this, it will hunt me in my sleep if I leave this undone.”

Sunwoo pouted. “What exactly is this, again?”

“Have you not pay attention the two times we explained it to you?”, the president asked, to which the youngest just shrugged.

Chanhee pinched the freshman’s arm. “We are separating the students suggestions by subject to later on analyze and decide if we will reject or consider them. For now we’re prioritizing the seniors since, you know, we’re leaving soon.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Of course I knew it.”

The second oldest yawned, eyes glued on the paper. Juyeon kept staring at him until he turned to Sunwoo, and he could tell the older wanted him to convince the vice president to go home.

“I will help him, so we'll finish it as fast as possible”, he said quickly, receiving a disappointed look. “Hyung is stubborn. At least I can assure he won't forget to lock up or leave his work undone. Or sleep over the table.”

“Yah, Sunwoo!”

Juyeon stared at the two of them and sighed once again. “Okay, Sunwoo, I'm trusting you. Good night, you two. Don't stay too late.”

“And you don't trust me, your vice?”

“Of course you can trust me, hyung. Good night.”

Chanhee rolled his eyes. “Night, Juyeon-ah! See you tomorrow.”

The council president gave them a last nod before leaving.

“Come on hyung, the faster we finish this the faster we go back home, then you can go to sleep.”

The older rolled his eyes. “I'm not _that_ tired.”

Sunwoo stared at the older. “I saw you almost falling asleep before hyung poked us.”

“Okay, I'm a little tired--”

“And I'm pretty sure you napped before that too.”

“Okay sheesh, I get it, I need to sleep. But I also need to finish this.”

The younger sighed, hands on the papers yet that didn't stop him from speaking. “You overwork too much at times. It's still high school, you don't need to do so much.”

Chanhee stayed a while in silence, and when Sunwoo stole a glance at him he saw his senior biting the inside of his cheeks. “I feel like I do though. I'm the vice after all, and next year I will probably be in a university. Even if it's just high school--”

“A break or two won't kill, hyung.”

The younger felt the older turning towards him so he did the same, staring at Chanhee’s features. He looked a bit confused, but also annoyed, as if he was telling Sunwoo he couldn't understand.

“It's good that you're thinking ahead but if you overwork now, then you will get too tired to keep going. You just have to balance it.”

“It's hard to though.”

“Well, that's what friends are for, right?”

“ _Yeah_ , and that's why I told Kevin I could--”

“Hyung, we're both staying late because of this. It'd be way heavier for you to do it all by yourself.”

The older pouted. “I could have managed”, he said in a low tone.

“You don't sound convincing.”

The two of them stayed a while staring at each other, when the older finally turned to the table once again and kept his attention to the single paper pile left. Sunwo sighed and decided to do the same.

“Have you been talking to Kevin lately, Sunwoo-yah?”

Even if the question was sudden and random, the younger didn't stop his hands while answering his senior. “A bit? He's busy so we barely talk now. Why are you asking?”

“Just… curious.”

Sunwoo scoffed at that. “Hyung, you're never _just_ curious.”

He pouted. “Okay, you got me. I wanted to ask about the bet thing, but you're probably tired of me asking it. At this rate it must even be over so never mind.”

The freshman sighed. He wanted to avoid it, just nod and pretend it did end and never ever bring it again. Probably Chanhee too wouldn't bring it again if he lied once again.

But, honestly, guilt was eating him alive. Ever since Hyunjoon told him to _just confess_ , he started considering it, even if just deep down due to his crippling he feared making it awkward. But then he _had_ to screw up in another way, by saying he was tired of looking at the older - like _what_???? - when it was pretty much the opposite. Even if he didn't think much of it, it was pretty clear that every time Sunwoo tried to avoid something he'd say something dumb, so rather than making this hole bigger, he should, well, _just confess_.

 _It was now or never, Kim Sunwoo!_ Time to end with this lie and probably end with your friendship as well.

“Actually, that's not really it.”

The older stared at him with an brow furrowed, but Sunwoo wasn't looking at him so he didn't know what his face could mean. He just kept going.

“There was never a bet to start with. I just said it hoping you wouldn't think I'm weird for having a selfie of his senior--”

“Wait wait wait, go back. There wasn't any bet?”

“Yeah.”

“But you said there was.”

“ _Yeah_.”

Sunwoo expected him to say something like ‘I can't believe you lied to me and even put Kevin into this mess!’, but instead, he heard the older scoff.

“I already knew it, silly.”

At that, the freshman stared at the older. “What?”

“What what? He's my best friend, he doesn't do bets. And neither does _you_.”

“But with Chang--”

“You count those silly dares as _bets_? They aren't even close to that.”

Okay, note taken, that was true. His dares with Changmin were really childish, but they are childish so he never thought of separating those from usual bets (that, according to Chanhee, he never have done). But hey, don't blame Sunwoo, the senior actually looked convinced over his dumb lie, so he didn't suspect of it. He could be an actor if he wanted to!

“So, you knew I put your selfie as a lock screen because I wanted?”

“Not really, I just suspected, but thanks for confirming now”, he said, smiling proudly to himself.

Okay, Sunwoo was dumb, note once again taken.

“Don't you find it creepy?”

Chanhee stopped to think a bit, resting his forefinger on his lips, and that would be quite distracting if Sunwoo wasn't fearing his hyung to call him a creep and run away from him. But then the older turned at him with a smirk, finger still resting on his lips. “Why would it be creepy?”

The freshman gulped. “Why would it _not_ be creepy?”

“Well, it depends on your reason I guess. Did you put the photo because you are obsessed with me?”

“What, no--?”

“Do you plan on murdering me and everytime you look at the picture you remind of your plan?”

“Hyung don't be ridiculous--”

He fake-gasped. “Oh maybe you use it as practice so you won't throw your drink at me everytime we meet!”

“It's because I find you super adorable on that selfie, okay?”

Chanhee paused for a few seconds after listening to the younger, then quickly his face started getting scarlet. Sunwoo breathed in then out, there was no turning back now.

“You are super adorable and your smile actually makes me happy so this is why, okay. It wasn't a bet. I… just like you, hyung. And your face.”

The senior blinked. “You said you were tired of my face though.”

Sunwoo frowned. “I don't even know why I said that, I panicked and just said whatever, like when I said I had done the bet. I'm dumb.”

“Yeah, you are a bit dumb…”

“Hey!”

“…but that's something charming about you.”

It was the freshman’s turn to pause in confusion. “What?”

“You know, you say a lot of _what_ when you're cornered, it's endearing”, the older giggled, _giggled_ at that. “But it's true, you're very charming when you get nervous and embarrass yourself, although I would rather if you had been truthful about the lock screen instead of making a bad lie.”

At that, Sunwoo looked at his lap. “Sorry. I thought you would think bad of me.”

“Yah, I would never. Even if I didn't like you back like that, I wouldn't go that far.”

“I just feared-- wait you what?”

“What?”

Without thinking, Sunwoo moved closer to his senior, but once he realized that he blushed. He didn't back off though. “You said, _even if I didn't like you back_?”

“I mean, _if_. It's not the case. I like you, Sunwoo.”

“ _Hyung_ ”, he started, feeling nervous yet happy. “You know what I meant when I said that I like you, right?”

Chanhee nodded. “Which is the exact same meaning I'm using right now.”

“But hyung--”

Before he could finish the thought, the older moved towards the other, lips touching lightly.

The freshman felt his face grow hotter quickly, but after a while decided to enjoy the moment. His senior’s lips were way softer than he has imagined, but it wasn't like their contact was big thing. The touch itself was already soft, and short. But it was enough to make Sunwoo feel butterfly on his stomach - but it was understandable, considering how long he kept silent about his crush and just watched from far. He had imagined it many times, but it wasn't enough to prepare him for the real thing, him not knowing what to do. He hoped the older didn’t dislike it, after all it had been his first kiss, Sunwoo was inexperienced.

It didn't take much before Chanhee moved backwards again, although slower than he had moved forward, staring sweetly at his junior, and his worries slowly left him when he saw the smile on his hyung’s face. He had most certainly enjoy the touch as much as he did. “I like you, Kim Sunwoo. Like _this_.”

The younger boy was speechless, so all he could do was not. The older smiled at him.

“Hey, let's finish this and go home already, your mother must be dead worried by now.”, Chanhee said, and once again his younger companion just nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(“Sunwoo, give me your phone!”

“Good morning for you too hyu-- hey, my phone!”

“Shh, don't move too much, I'm trying to take a selfie.”

“On _my_ phone?”

“You can thank me later! Boyfriend perks, you get exclusive selfies.”

“Thanks, but why do I--”

“Here, your phone. Now, Sunwoo-yah, make a cute face and say cheese!”

“What--? Hyung, did you just take a photo of me! What are you doing--!”

“Look this!”

The freshman stopped his confused. bickering to look at what Chanhee have been showing him: the photo he has just taken was now his lock screen.

“Really, hyung? You could've just told me and I'd stand still, I look dumb in that photo.”

“You look _endearing_.”

“Look at my confused face! I look like my last two brain cells are fighting for dominance!”

Chanhee pouted. “I think it's cute, okay? Anyway, you have your own lock screen so you better use it and not that old selfie.”

Sunwoo blinked. “Hyung, if you wanted to do something like that, it should be a matched selfie! Or a picture of us both! It's unfair how only my lock screen looks like a good selfie while yours I look like that!”

“But I liked it.”

“I did not!”

By their table, Juyeon and Hyunjoon kept looking at the recent couple. “Ah, young love”, the older one said. His boyfriend just nodded, yet had a mocking face as he stares at the two still bickering over selfies and lock screens.)

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter account](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) | [my curious cat account](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo) | [12princes fic fest on twt](https://twitter.com/tbzficfest)


End file.
